


and the wind sings our song

by homeisabluebox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeisabluebox/pseuds/homeisabluebox
Summary: The music in Rose's head leads her to her soulmate.





	and the wind sings our song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Soulmates September
> 
> All song lyrics, including the title, come from the song Better Place by Rachel Platten.

A snatch of music weaves its way through Rose's mind.  She freezes.  The shirt she has been folding hangs limply from her fingers as Rose concentrates on the melody in her mind.  Seconds pass, then it is gone.  Rose sighs, then returns to her duty of organizing the racks of clothing at Henrick's.  

Snatches.  That's all she ever hears.  This song had been inside of Rose's mind for her entire life, and yet she barely knows what it sounds like.  In 19 years, a few bars of music and five words are all she has managed to grasp.  “It’s a better place since…”  Since what?  Rose has been pondering that question for several years now.

Someday she will know the answers, and Rose hopes that day will come soon.  The song connects her to her soulmate, and she will only hear it in its entirety when she meets them.  

Rose puts both the song and her soulmate out of her mind for the rest of her shift, but the music comes back unbidden as she heads downstairs that night.  “Wilson?” she calls, even though the lottery money in her hand is the farthest thing from her thoughts.  

Suddenly, a loud crash brings Rose back to the present.  She hurries into the stockroom.  The door slams behind her, and Rose is trapped.  She takes a deep breath, trying not to be afraid.  In front of her, a mannequin moves, and all coherent thought leaves Rose’s mind.

Before she knows it, the shop dummies have her cornered against a wall.  She panics.  Then, a hand grabs hers and a calming breeze blows away her anxiety.  A song envelops her mind, and she looks into the eyes of a man, a man she now knows is her soulmate.

“Run,” he says, tugging her along.  They’re moving fast and the mannequins are right behind them.  Rose hardly notices.  Her mind has been taken over by a melody.  It feels familiar yet new, almost as though someone had turned up the volume on a song that had been playing in the background of her entire life.

“D-do you hear it too?” Rose manages to say.

He turns his head and nods, a smile on his face.  His grip on her hand tightens, and he tugs her into a lift.  The autons follow.  The Doctor releases Rose’s hand as he fights to close the lift doors.  After a brief struggle, he is left holding a plastic arm.

With the elevator doors finally closed, both Rose and her soulmate breathe a sigh of relief.  He drops the mannequin’s arm and grasps her hand again as the music swells in their heads.  Rose takes a step towards him and the Doctor pulls her against his chest.

He leans down, and Rose feels his warm breath tickle her ear.  Whispering, his voice joins the melody inside their minds.  “But it feels like I’ve opened my eyes again, and the colors are golden and bright again.”

Rose takes over singing the song from where her head is pressed against his beating hearts.  “And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings our song…”

Their voices join together.  “It’s a better place since you came along.”  With those words, Rose looked up at the Doctor.  He tilts his head down slightly, and Rose stretches up to meet him halfway.  Their lips connect in a slow, tender kiss.  The music fades, but they are to absorbed in each other to notice.


End file.
